tragic past changing future
by thaiazngrl
Summary: inuyasha's village was destroyed when he was younger..he made a commitment that day to kill all vampires.. and now 10 years later..can he fulfill that commitment whne he has fallen in love with one?
1. Tragic past

Hatred Love

By: thaiazngrl

Summary --------

10 years ago Inuyasha's village was attacked by the vampire lord and his minions. He witnessed his village being killed and the horrific scene of his parents and older brother being slashed and killed while trying to protect him. That night he swore to himself that he will kill all vampires. 10 years later, he finds a girl (kagome) who is a vampire and is the vampire lords key to controlling all humans. She teaches inuyasha that not all vampires are evil and inuyasha teaches her that trusting someone is not always bad.

(First fanfic so if there are any problems feel free to tell me)

italic ---- thoughts/ action

" "------ speaking

DISCLAIMER:

poke "pssss...inuyasha..." poke

" What?! "

" do I own you? "

" feh..yea right..that would be the day.."

" sheesh...don't have to give me attitude you know..POKE POKE

_-HIT-_

" feh get on with the story already!..."

T.T

(sorry for the 1st chapter to be so short . my comp is being all bleh)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 Tragic Past

A small village known for its starry night sky and the peaceful sounds of the river by it. Everything in that village was perfect until one unexpected night.

A little boy was sitting in the middle of the hut playing and laughing with his older brother All was peace when suddenly they heard screams and smelling smoke from outside.

" Inuyasha!! Sesshomoru!!" yelled their mother

" Quickly hide! The village is being attacked by vampires! "

Inuyasha and Sesshomoru quickly started to hide under some hay and some boxes when suddenly a man ran in saying that the people needs her to aid the soldiers. She quickly gathered her things and making sure her children was safe. ( oh yeah the father is fighting right now and is also one of the people who need aiding)

" Mother! I will go and help! " screamed sesshomaru

" NO! You must protect your brother"

Saying that, she left the hut. Scared and frightened not knowing what to do, all inuyasha did was cry.

" its ok Inuyasha, everything will be fine, mother and father will be ok..so don't cry "

" sniff..ok..."

A few minutes later, they heard a sudden scream, sounding like their mother! They both ran quickly out of the hut to see a horrifying site of their parents on the ground, drained of their blood.

" MOTHER! FATHER!! " yelled sesshomaru as he ran to the vampire standing above them, also known as the Vampire Lord. " No! Sesshomaru!" cried inuyasha, as trying to stop his brother.

As the smoke lightened by the wind, and Inuyasha saw the most unexpected thing...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that was the first chapter...I guess it was a cliffy..hehe...well please tell me what you guys think for my first fanfic!


	2. sudden meeting

HERE IS CHAPTER 2!!!

Summary --------

10 years ago Inuyasha's village was attacked by the vampire lord and his minions. He witnessed his village being killed and the horrific scene of his parents and older brother being slashed and killed while trying to protect him. That night he swore to himself that he will kill all vampires. 10 years later, he finds a girl (kagome) who is a vampire and is the vampire lords key to controlling all humans. She teaches inuyasha that not all vampires are evil and inuyasha teaches her that trusting someone is not always bad.

FIRST FANFIC!!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**"pss...inuaysha.."**

**" NO YOU DON"T OWN ME!!"**

**T.T**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha just stood there, too scared to move and just watched, there, his brother sesshomaru possesed by the vampire lord as his slave. Wanting to scream "NO! SESSHOMARU!!" but only silence came out. Right then he saw the two glowing red eyes turn to his direction and later on he saw blackness, fainting from inhaling too much smoke. The following day, he rustled out from under the collapse hut. He stood there, not crying nor panicking, but just stood there shocked of the scene he saw before him. His village was destroyed in one night, everyone was gone and he was the only one left.

BRRRRRING!!

" Inuyasha! Come on man...wake up, class is about to start!" yelled Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend since the orphanage.

"Wake up!" he yelled as he was poking him in the back with a pencil. Inuyasha sat up groaning and rubbing his eyes.

" _that dream again..."_ he thought to himself remembering the past that keeps haunting him.

" man Inuyasha! Without me, you would've been expelled already! Sheesh you're like a vampire lol"

" No!" Inuyasha said slamming his hands on his desk standing up.

" Never compare me to those creatures who kill just to fulfill their hunger!"

"Hey man I was just kidding..there's no such thing as.." Miroku was then cut off by the slamming of the door when Inuyasha left to go home early.

Inuyasha now 17, is a tall boy, with long white hair. On his right cheek was a little scar from the incident 10 years ago. At school, he was known as the " tough guy" because he was always in fights and talk back to teachers, but no one really know how he is.

It was a little past six and the sun was starting to set. Usually every night, Inuyasha would go out and hunt down vampires that would lead him to their king. Walking back home from the market, he decided to take a night off from hunting and actually get some sleep. The sun is full set and the neighborhood streets was cleared of small children and their parents. Knowing that night time was vampires feeding time, he always walk around with his wooden sword that was blessed by the high monk of the Buddhist temple.

"Sheesh..how can Miroku compare me to those blood thirsty creatures!!" Inuyasha thought angrily as he was walking home while kicking a can as he walk.

A few seconds later he heard a noise in a small alley and then decided to go and check it out.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he said as he was walking down the alley continuously with one hand on his sword. All of a sudden he heard noises of garbage can and boxes being trashed or kicked aside. As he turned around, he saw a girl with raven black hair and golden eyes being chased by a blood thirsty vampire.

"I guess there goes my night off" he said to himself as he ran towards the beast. The girl was out of breath and panting trying to get away from the monster when suddenly she couldn't run anymore and tripped. As the vampire approach her with two large fangs and claws ready to attack, he stopped suddenly to a shock of pain. The vampire turned around and tried to attack not noticing himself vanishing into ashes by the spiritual powers of the sword.

" gosh I hate vampires.." he said to himself feeling disgusted from the blood and ash on the floor

" are you ok?" he asked as he was trying to helped the mysterious girl. In response, she just slapped his hand away

" I don't need your help" she replied as she got up.

" what are you talking about? If I wasn't around you would've got killed.!"

The girl just glared at him with her cat like eyes, then started to walk away. After a couple of steps the mysterious girl just suddenly collapse from the exhaustion. Inuyasha rushed over and decided to help her, not wanting to leave a girl in the alley during the night. As he walked back home carrying the girl on his back, he noticed something very surprising, two small fangs poking out of the corner of her mouth.

" great..when I finally help someone..it's a vampire.." he thought laughing at himself.

" well good morning miss vampire" Inuyasha said as the girl started to wake up after resting for a while.

" Why did you help me..even after finding out what I am?"

" you were hurt..and when found out I was already helping you and I can't just all of a sudden abandon you"

" thank you.."

Inuyasha just responded with a "feh.."

" Even though I helped you this time doesn't mean I will next time..vampire"

"'ll keep that in mind... human"

" what's your name anyways?"

" Kagome you?"

" Inuyasha"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

welps that was chapter 2 hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!! (o and sry if i update slow XP)


	3. hidden secret

CHAPTER 3!! Hidden secret

hiya everyone!! Thnkz for reading my fic so far and also the reviews...Feel free to comment on anything or suggestions THANKYOU!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

DISCLAIMER:

" hello everyone! My name is thaiazngrl and this is inuyasha..I own.."

SMACK!

" I TOLD YOU! You don't own me!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As inuyasha carry the girl up the stairs and into the guest bedroom trying not to wake her up.

" Hehe..great now I'm bringing her home..what is coming over me" inuyasha said laughing at his own actions as he leaves the room.

" but still...she is a vampire..I will not pity a vampire anymore..."

The next morning inuyasha walked into the kitchen yawning finding the girl on the counter rustling in the counter.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING VAMPIRE!!"

" what? I was hungry and there's nothing to eat! ( vampires can eat regular food too but prefer blood)

" so that gives you the right TO MAKE A MESS OF MY KITCHEN!!! LOOK! There's food all over the floor!!"

" I'll stop if you give me your blood..."

"NO! FILTHY VAMPIRE!!" Inuyasha yelled as he slightly blushed

" then bleh!" sticking her tongue out at him she continued to rustle through the cabinet.

" I'm not cleaning this up! You will Vampire!"

" will you stop calling me vampire, I have a name you know! Its KA-GO-ME"

" feh.." he said as he stomped away trying to get ready for school.

About 15 minutes later, inuyasha walked back into the kitchen hoping to get at least a little breakfast.

" HEY! VAMPIRE! You better not have eaten my bagels!" he yelled as he was tieing on his school uniform tie. As he got closer he noticed he didn't hear the rustling and mumbling from this morning, then he noticed a figure on the floor.

"KAGOME!" he yelled as he ran over to the fainted girl lieing down on the kitchen floor

" wait..remember inuyasha..shes a vampire..A VAMPIRE!" he thought as he paused

" grrrAHH!!!" he screamed as he ran over seeing whats wrong. He felt her forehead and saw that it was very warm. HE picked up kagome body and took her to his room..

" _well there goes school..miroku is to kill me for not returning his notebook for today's test" _sigh _" but..why am I helping her...shes a vampire..a vampire..." he thought as he stared at he face and the fangs that poke out._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Flash back**

inuyasha stared at the man who killed his parents with no mercy. Laughing at the two lifeless body and licking their blood off of his hands. Smiling, showing two big fangs that is covered and stained with blood...

**End Flashback**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha snapped out of his concentration on his past to a light noise from kagome.

" hey what happen kagome!?" he said in a slightly mad tone

" heh..you called me kagome"

slight blushing " hmph so what..thats your name.." " anywayz WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!?! you were all happy lalaland then all of a sudden you collapse."

" hmph..nothing new...its nothing..."

" feh..whatever..not that I care vampire.." he said as he slightly stormed out.

" _its nothing..nothing..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FlashBAck**

A small girl around the age 5, running through the woods panting hard and vision starting to blur...

"MOTHER!! FATHER!!" kagome said as she ran into a small castle

" Mother Father! Help me!! I am being chased.."

" STAY AWAY!! Stay away from us.."

"Mother..father.." then there was a sudden explosion and standing right there..a tall man with long black hair..The Vampire Lord...

" hehehehe...give..me...the ...child...!" as he said that he slashed the two parents for they were in his way..

" NO MOTHER!! FATHER!!" right then, a sudden light surrounded her body and shot out..destroying the whole village and everyone in it..except the lord his his clan..

" that child..we must get her!! She holds the key to POWER!" the lord said as he vanished away

as kagome gained concious, she saw what has happened to her village

" did..did..I do this..?" she said as she panicked and started to run away with a trail of tears fly behind her..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

welps that was it..PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. SCHOOL time

**Chapter 4**

Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry for not updating...summer class and junk XP…whelps here is chapter 4!

**DISCLAIMER:**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!"

"blehbdfnfsojdmfap…"

"don't talk with your mouth full!! Get on with the story already!"

"njjfldioja;e;ajd,.."

"NO U DON"T OWN ME!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rises high in the sky, shining rays of light through the small crack of the curtains in the room.

"nnhmm…." Kagome moaned as she woke up from the disturbing light

"_gah..morning already?"_ yawning she got up scratching her head and headed towards the bathroom. As she walked down the hall she noticed that it was unusually quiet.

"_hmm..wheres inuyasha..?"_ as she was walking downstairs she noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table and then headed over to it and read it :

Stupid vampire! Sleeping all day even after I yelled at you to wake up! I've gone to school. DON"T MAKE A MESS!!

Inuyasha

" heh..what nothing else to say?." Kagome thought to herself while slightly giggling and walking back upstairs to change out of inuyashas pajamas.

"12:00 showed on the clock in the kitchen as kagome was roaming the house trying to find something to do…

" hmm…..BORED!!!" kagome yelled as she was sitting upside down on the couch

" I KNOW!..i'll pay inuyasha a visit!" she smiled as she hopped away towards the door.

A couple minutes later

" _hmm..what does this school..looks like..hmm_.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!

" AH!..that must be it..its like on T.V.!" she said as she ran towards the tall school gate.

"HEY INUYASHA!! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU AND MY NOTES!!!" miroku said as he stormed towards inuyasha and hit him in the back

" OUCH!! MIROKU!! I told you it wasn't my fault, something came up…."

Miroku stared at inuyasha with curious eyes, thinking whats this "something" was..

" Is she hot…"

" WHAT!?! NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!! I mean shes cute but.."

" AHHAH!!! So it is a girl!!" miroku grinned widely

" WHAT! NO!! THAT'S NOT IT!!"

" ok..if you say so.."

" What are you guys fussing about? Sheesh making such a racket!"

" SANGO!! MY DEAR SANGO!" miroku yelled as he went to caressed her hands (and butt)

SLAP

"that's what you get..you perv.."

" now now my dear sango..thats no way to greet your fellow students…" miroku said but was ignored when sango just walked passed him

" hey inuyasha! Wasup?" sango said greeting her other best friend while miroku became a stone anime style.

" nothing much..just having something at home that is a pain in the neck"

" really? Is it a dog?"

" feh..you can say that."

"WHAT!?!?! SO NOW I'm A DOG!!" Kagome said as she crashed through the large classroom window..

" KA..KA.KAGOME!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" inuyasha yelled while sitting on the floor due to the blow from her crash.

" I came here to visit you but when I do you're calling me a dog!?"

" Well you're practically one! YOU Make a Mess and I have to practically take care of you!!'

" OH REALLY.."

"HEY!!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" Sango yelled while whipping rubble off of her uniform.

" Well well well..so this is the girl you've been talking about…she IS cute" miroku said as he grabbed her hand

"What? You said I was cute?" kagome said as she blushed

" What ? NO!! IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE! I was just saying..AHHH NVM! THE REAL QUESTION IS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?"

" Like i said i came to visit you..so who are your friends? and what are classes are you in? what about clubs? like on tv!"

"What I have no time for that! I have to clean up the mess you did and try to come up an excuse to tell the principle!!"

"aww.." kagome said pouting"

"Well I can show you around.."

" who are you?" kagome said questiong the person who is caressing her hand

" the name is miroku my dear i am a childhood friend of inuyasha and what is yours?"

"kagome"

:ah..kagome such a sweet na.." miroku was then cut off by a big fan hitting his head

"Hello sorry for my pervert of a friend..my name is sango i am also a child hood friend of inuyasha and also the class president, and what you done by flying through the window is absurb and as class president its my duty to.." sango then noticed that she was talking to herself and was being ignored

"So n with the tour!" iroku said showing kagome around..

"ughh this is going to be a long day.."inuyasha groaned while sitting in his desk withhis head layed back and also not noticing the mysterious figure watching them from the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter four nothing much really just wanted to add a little sango and miroku in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. mysterious visitor

Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the long update...hehe..writer's block..well here is the next chappie.hope

you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**

On a fine summer day, thaiazngrl was happily eating her breakfast when suddenly the FBI came crashing in, demanding that thaiazngrl was to go with them for claiming to own inuyasha, she said someone framed her and they enjoyed tea together in the garden. :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 The Unexpected visit

"Over here is the cafeteria, and over there is the gym.." miroku said as he showed kagome the different areas of the school

"So where is inuyasha's closet?.." kagome questioned

"Closet? U mean locker right?"

"Locker?"

"Yea its where the students keep there stuff, so where did you say you're from again?"

" from here of course.. I just mostly come out at night because I am a.." kagome was then cut off by inuyasha suddenly

"Mhmmmmm!!mMm!m"

"Uhh forget what she said..oh look at the time its lunch why won't you guys go ahead and I'll show kagome the rest of the school..hehe.." inuyasha said nervously

" umm..ok then we'll see you after school then inuyasha..come one miroku" sango said as she pulled miroku by the collar dragging him

"No Kagome! Wait for me!! Sango let me go!"

"NO! You pervert..and you call yourself a monk in training.." sango said walking away with miroku

"Kagome you can't let anyone know what you really are..to them they think vampires aren't real.." inuyasha yelled

"Oh yeah I forgot hehe..sorry"

"SORRY!?! you think sorry can fix things? What if you actually told them..would sorry make it disappear? Why are you here anywayz!?"

" I came to visit you.."

"Well don't! I don't need to be visited by you! All you do is make a mess and cause more trouble! Just go away already!"

" fine!..if you feel that way then I'll leave" kagome yelled as she ran towards the school entrance crying, running towards the small forest behind the school.

Inuyasha just stood there with his bangs slightly covering his eyes, and thinking back to what he said...

"Shit"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" that stupid inuyasha if he didn't care so much why he had to go and save me so much" kagome said under her crying.

" why..what's with the long face my dear..a beautiful girl shouldn't be crying.." a dark figure said mischievously

" who's there?!" kagome said standing up while gathering some power to fight

"Now now kagome wo don't want any blood shed here now do we?" as the tall dark figure walked into a bit of light, he was a pale man with red eyes and sharp fangs and long pure black hair

" who are you and how do you know my name?"

" oh how rude of me...the name is zeth..and you kagome..everybody in my clan knows your name..you are the girl who holds tremendous power and the top person, my king wants."

Kagome stood there, in fighting position, getting ready for anything zeth was going to do

" hehehahahah..don't you think you could get away...you may haved killed one of my clan members(first chappie or 2nd?) but that doesn't compare to a TOP HUNTER LIKE ME!!" zeth yelled as he charged towards kagome with long claws.

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey inuyasha what happen to kagome?" miroku said as he came to class with sango

" feh how woyld I know..I don't give a care about her wearabouts."

" really now? She sure does to care a lot about you though..coming to school just visit you..and she told me to give you this.."

"What is it?"

"I guess it's a bento(japanese lunch box) she made for, how sweet"

"A...bento..?"

BOOM!!

"What was that!?" inuyasha yelled running towards the window

" I think it there was an explosion in the forest!"sango said pointing out the window

" KAGOME!"

" huh? Inuaysha where are you going?" miroku said wondering about his friend

" _kagome!"_ he thought as he ran towards the forest

"Hehehehe didn't I tell you that you can not run FROM ME!!" zeth said as he shot a beam towards a tree causing another explosion

" _this is not good..I still haven't recovered!_" kagome said as she ran trying to think up of a way to defeat it.. She ran as fast as she could when another beam blew a tree causing her to fly and hit the ground hard.

" Kagome!!" inuyasha yelled as he came jumping from behind with his sword

" Take this you bastard!"

" hehe you MISSED!" zeth said shooting another beam

" INUYASHA!" as kagome yelled a sudden light surrounded her body

" NO! She awakended!" zeth yelled as he ran towards her trying to stop her

" feh owch..huh? Kagome?" inuyasha said as he saw kagome surrounded by a blue light

" YAAAH!!" zeth yelled as he shot one final beam but was reflected when kagome's light grew brighter and brighter when suddenly it disappeared and left nothing but an empty space 10 feet around her and zeth no where to be found.

" Kagome!" as inuyasha ran towards kagome as the light faded around and she collapsed

" Kagome! Kagome!"

" inu..ya..sha...I'm sorry.."

" what?"

" I'm sorry for everything..for bringing you into this mess..."

" NO I'm sorry..for everything I said..it wasn't right.."

Kagome just smiled and fell to sleep

BEEWOOBEEWOOO

" shit the cops.." inuyasha grabbed kagome and ran as fast as he could

" _you have alot of explaining to do kagome..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well that was chapter 5 PLEASE review!! Oh and if anyone out there know more about vampires than I do ..fell free to leave some tips..thnkz! ARIGATO!!


	6. The Truth author important notice

**Chapter 6**

I am so sorry everyone for not updating for so long!..For some reason when I log into my fanfiction profile my story doesn't show up and I couldn't add on..and also I have lots of ap homework...sweats so if I don't update don't give up my story I **will** update sooner or later..well anyways on with the story!

**( For those who have my story on alert i'm sorry that i posted up the same chapter many time that is because for some reason it gets deleted so yea..CHAPTER 7 IS ON THE WAY!!)**

**Disclaimer:**

" star light, start bright, the first star I see tonight, wish I may wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight...I wish I own ..."

**-Smack-**

" feh don't try...that will never happen"

T.T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 The truth

Breathing hard and running from the sirens that ring through the moonlit neighborhood, Inuyasha carries a fainted kagome, hoping to get to his apartment. As they reach the apartment inuyasha quickly goes inside and sets kagome on the living room couch and running to the window hoping that no one followed them, for if they were to catch them there will be major commotion..as the sirens starts to disappear inuyasha starts to feel relieved and went back to check on kagome.

" hey Kagome..wake up.." inuyasha said as he was shaking her alittle. After a few second of shaking he was suddenly absorbed into some world, unable to move, only seeing images of some kingdom..

" What the heck is going on!?..I can't move..where am I?"

" hahaha daddy this way!.." a little girl around the age 5 runs in a little pink kimono around a pansy of flowers

" huh? ..kagome..?" then suddenly a new image appeared before inuyasha..an image of that was too familiar to him..a village in flames...as he watched he saw a 10 year old kagome on the ground hurt and crying...

" sniff mommy..daddy...sniff.."

"Get away from us! You are no longer our daughter!..a child..possesing the forbidden power have no relation to us..u only cause us and the village trouble!" yelled kagome father then later on dissappeared with kagome mother crying..

" mommy..daddy..wait!!.." just then the whole scene went black only with kagome now the age of 17 standing under a spot light..

" mom..dad..."

"Hehehe..no one wants you anymore..u are useless..only causing trouble.." said a snickering evil voice from the shadows

"no..No...NO!.." kagome yelled as she broke down into tears..

" U are only useful to us...so give us your power and DIE!!"

" KAGOME!!" inuyasha yelled then broke out of the trance and can move again. As he pulled himself back together he looked down to see kagome having a nightmare..

" kagome..Wakeup!"

"HUH!?!" kagome said as she shot up breathing hard and suddenly hugged inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" she said as she cried..

" its ok kagome..I'm here.."

" _so thats whats going on..." _as inuyasha thought as he remember what he saw in kagome dream.

" kagome" " what ever happen I am always there.."

" huh? What do you mean?"

"Um..nothing..just that u can tell me anything kagome.."

"Haha are you ok? I just had a nightmare thats all..or do u want to tell me something..hmm?.."

" wa? NO! NEVERMIND! Feh just forget what I just said ...stupid vampire.." he asid as he stormed to his room

"Hehehe..oh hey inuyasha!"

" WHAT!"

" I want to take you somewhere tomorrow k?"

"Feh.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welps that was chapter 6 sorry if it was kinda bad and short . .PLEASE REVIEW!! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY REALLY want to know what you guys think!! i kinda think my story is kinda bad so i might quite or take longer to update so PLEASE! review


	7. Not Everyone

CHAPTER 7

hey everyone!! Here's chapter 7! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer**:

" I do not own inuyasha...I do not own inuyasha...I do not own inuyasha..."

" 300 more!!"

T.T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Not everyone

The crickets creeps echoes in the still morning singing before the sun rise up. Its around 3 in the morning and already u can hear rustling and screaming coming from one apartment.

" VAMPIRE! HURRY UP!" inuyasha screamed while waiting for a bustling kagome

" wait! I'm still not ready!"

" GAH! Then why the hell you wake me up at 3 in the morning?!? Where the hell you taking me anyways!?"

" Ok done! Ready?"

" feh finally.."

" hehe" kagome giggled while happly walking out the door with inuyasha. Kagome guided inuyasha to the outskert of the city and into a dense forest

" again..WHERE THE HELL U TAKING ME!?!"

"SHH!! You'll alarm them"

"Alarm who!?!" right when he said that kagome walked into a tree a bit different from the others

" what the.."

" inuyasha...walk..into...the tree..."

inuyasha followed what kagome said and was later absorbed in a purple light and appeared in a small old looking village.

" what the hell.."

" INUYASHA! Over here!" kagome waved as she stands next to a very old hut

" inuyasha this way!"

"Where are we?"

" my village!"

" What!? You mean a village full of.." right then he noticed the people around himand stayed in a fighting position with his sword out. The people were startled ans started to be afraid. The townsfolks were not very rich..they wore rags for clothes and had a very poor living condition but they all seemed so happy like nothing mattered to them just the people around them.

" AH! Hahaha umm excuse my friend everyone hehe" right then kagome pushed inuyasha into a small hut

"What the hell were you thinking bringing me here!"

" shh!! Inuyasha I wanted to show you that not all vampires are bad!"

" what?"

" sigh follow me"

" There are two kinds of vampires inuyasha...those who kill and drink the blood of the innocent and those who wish humans and vampires can live in harmony..the ones who kill are called trackers...I was one of them.."

" what?" inuyasha said stepping back alittle.

" Since I was a child people told me that I was different..they said I hold a power..strong enough to control or even destroy humans but also since I was a child I hated the idea of killing...so about a couple years ago I betrayed my clan and I ran as fast as I could without stopping...I probably fainted from exhaustion because I don't remember anything after that except being found by an old lady from this village..I called her grandma..since then they have been chasing me down for I am the key to control"

" what happen to her?"

" she died a year ago because of me...we were attacked in the forest she saved me from those trackers...sacrificed herself.to save me.." kagome said tearing up a little

" kagome..."

" But you see Inuyasha not all vampires are evil..I'm not sure what happen to you when you were young but how am I suppose to help if u don't tell me anything!"

" Feh because its my business.."

" well do you know why I told you all that inuyash? That is because I trust you but I guess you don't feel the same.." kagome said then turned around and walked off.

" feh.."

" you know all that she said was true" an old man said walking up to inuyasha." its ok don't get startled I'm no tracker hehe..but all that kagome said was true..when she was younger we found her lying in the forest I was one of the people that fought off the tracker that was chasing her..we may look helpless but we are as strong as the trackers..its just that we're getting weaker since we too need blood of humans but we live off animal blood instead or try to eat the food of humans.." oh where are my manners..my name is hirogu"

" feh..inuyasha.."

" well nice to meet you inuyasha, it seems kagome really have an interest in you..you're the first person she ever told about her past.."

"Feh..watever.." inuyasha said as he walked off along the riverbank

" _trackers...kagome being one...powerful power..AHH its just too complicated.."_ right then inuyasha saw kagome in the river playing peacefully with some children..looking beautifully with the water drops sparkling in the sun

" _kagome..."_

"HEY KAGOME!"

" hey inuyasha...wats wrong?"

" sorry.."

"what?"

"Sorry..I know your life was rough and I was...being...rude.." inuyasha said kinda blushing

" its ok.." kagome said smiling

" come on lets go home..vampire.."

" hey! What happen to calling me kagome!"

" feh watever! Lets go home! I feel sick being here!"

" _hehe ..yea..home..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well that was chapter 7!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
